1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems, equipment, programs, and a method for supporting a disassembling job of recycling objects such as office automation products or home electronics. More specifically, the invention relates to a recycling job supporting system, recycling center equipment, information management center equipment, a program for the equipment, and a recycling job supporting method capable of efficiently performing the disassembly job.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology for supporting a disassembling job of recycling objects such as office automation products or home electronics includes, for example, a recycling method disclosed in Patent Document 1.
This recycling method is a method of recycling components or materials of the recycling objects and is performed through the following processes (a) to (g).
(a) The recycling objects generated in a designated area are carried and accumulated in a designated recovery point.
(b) The designated recovery point has an input unit for reading out a first product information added to the recycling object and a storage unit for storing a disassembly information database (hereinafter, abbreviated as “DB”) for information for comparing, disassembling, and classifying the recycling object corresponding to the first product information added to the recycling object. Additionally, the designated recovery point compares the recycling object corresponding to the disassembly information DB with the first product information of the recycling object obtained from the input unit in the designated recovery point.
(c) The recycling objects are classified into a plurality of first classes based on the comparison of the first product information of the recycling object with the disassembly information DB; and, such classification information of the recycling object is stored in the disassembly information DB as a second product information.
(d) The designated recovery point has a display unit for recognizing a disassembly processing packing member information and a non-disassembly processing member information of the recycling objects based on the first product information or the disassembly information DB of each of the recycling objects classified into the plurality of first classes, and displaying the result of recognition. Additionally, the display unit stores the disassembly processing packing member information and the non-disassembly processing member information in the disassembly information DB.
(e) The recycling objects are disassembled into the disassembly processing packing members and the non-disassembly processing members based on the result displayed by the display unit; and, the disassembly processing packing members are classified into a plurality of second classes.
(f) Among the disassembly processing packing members and the non-disassembly processing members classified into the plurality of second classes the disassembly processing packing members are carried to and accumulated in each of the material manufacturers. Additionally, the non-disassembly processing members are carried and accumulated in each of the product manufacturers.
(g) The accumulated disassembly processing packing members are processed into recycled materials using a process method based on the disassembly information DB and the information of the recycled materials is stored in the disassembly information DB.
On the other hand, the designated recovery points, the material manufacturers and the product manufacturers share the disassembly information DB through a network.
In the aforementioned conventional recycling method, the recycling objects are disassembled into the disassembly processing packing members and the non-disassembly processing members based on the result displayed in the display unit. Specifically, first, the disassembly information is displayed in the display unit; and, packing members and the casing portions of the recycling object are disassembled based on the displayed disassembly information. In this regard, the disassembly information includes a disassembly information of the packing members and the casing portions of the recycling objects and recycling information and reusable information of the packing members and the casing portions. Such information includes at least materials of the packing members and the casing portions, names of manufactures of the materials of the packing members and the casing portions, names of manufactures of the recycling objects of the packing members and the casing portions, names of the packing members and the casing portions, and numbers of the packing members and the casing portions.
However, there is a problem in that it is difficult for a disassembly operator to find out how to disassemble the recycling objects only by using such disassembly information.
Further, although it is preferable that the disassembly operator find out a proper order corresponding to the progress condition of the disassembly job in order to efficiently proceed the disassembly job, sufficient experience is required for the disassembly operator and when the types of the recycling objects are vast, an expert is confronted with a restriction to find out the orders. Furthermore, proceeding the disassembly job by consulting a manual, etc. and indicating the disassembly order for every recycling object may be considered. However, if the types of the recycling objects are vast, it takes time to consult the manual, etc. and it is restrictive to efficiently proceed the disassembly job. Furthermore, when the disassembly process is complicated, the manual, etc. must be consulted, and thus the same problems occur.
Therefore, the present invention is made in view of the unsolved problems of the conventional art. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a recycling job supporting system, recycling center equipment, information management center equipment, a program for the equipment, and a recycling job supporting method capable of efficiently performing the disassembly job.